solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Thama
The Kingdom of Thama is a young nation of humans from the eastern Yaleka, constituted by the former colonies of Täjara who rebelled a thousand years ago, whose monarch is called Shoku no Ryu or Emerald Dragon. History : Before the colonization : The colonization : The war of liberation : The Brethren Wars : This whole period is also known as the Era of Infighting (Kyōdai goroshi no tatakai no jidai) The aftermath of the independence and the splintering of the Rebels : When the war with Täjara ended, the fragile coalition between the various factions quickly collapsed thanks to divergent opinions concerning the destiny of the former colonies. While there was more than two hundreds warlords in the lands ruined by the long war, three great factions coalesced during the first twenty years, when only skirmishes between them. The three factions claimed to be the inheritor of the late Thama, one way or another, but had very different ideas concerning the future of the former colonies. The first faction named itself the Magistarius and had the control of the coastal cities, whom were inhabited by the majority of the Tâjaran colonists. The Magistarius first leader, Mahajara claimed to have Thama ancestors since the family which initiated the revolt had to marry with noble Täjaran bloodlines. The goal of the Magistarius was to create a new Empire, greater and more powerful than Täjara itself, centred around the city of Marajän, while using the same social organization (especially the slavery) and the belief of human superiority. Their warriors had the better weapons and armour, but lacked discipline and were arrogant, confident in their superiority. The second faction took the name of Kirei na chikyū to hontō no kuni no sōzokujin, which mean the Heirs of the Pure Earth and the True Country. They were fundamentalists natives believing that everyone with even a drop of Täjaran blood in their veins should have been killed or exiled to Täjara and claiming that their leader, Thama Motobaro was the bastard son of the last Head of the Thama Familly. The Heirs, are they were more often nicknamed by their enemies, hold the Hidden temples of the desert and the mountains of the former colonies. Their goal was not only to destroy every proof of the colonization but also to reduce the colonies to a confederation of little states as they were in the era anterior to the conquest by Täjara. Their soldiers were well trained, by far the more disciplined of the whole Brethren Wars and well equipped but they lacked of flexibility in their tactics and weren't numerous. The last faction was known as the Chōwa no ryū no kokyū, or Breath of the Harmony's Dragon. The Dragons, as they were called by the other factions hold the jungles and inland cities but couldn't control the coastal cities nor the mountains and desert. Their leader, Akayama Sunsuke, never claimed that he had blood ties with the late Thama Family but he was known to have been a close allies of the Thama during the rebellion and held the same principles than the late leader of the Rebellion. The goal of the Dragons was to bring peace to the colonies ruined by the conflicts; they believed that it was possible for both the culture of Täjara (and their religion) to exist in harmony with the natives cultures (in fact, the native culture, as the Dragons known of the hypocrisy of the heirs since only one native culture survived at the colonization). The warriors of the Dragons were less equipped than those of the Magistarius, less disciplined that the Heir's soldiers, but they were the most numerous and had the upper hand in term of tactics and strategy, their leaders were wise and allied themselves with the Wind Elves and their flexibility made the Dragons a force feared by the other factions. The first Brethren War : Twenty years after the defeat of Täjara, the Heirs launched a brutal attack on the northern city of Tämaliu, a bastion of the Magistarius. While thee town itself wasn't really populated, it became famous and a grim symbol when the Heirs slaughtered all who had Täjaran ancestor, effectively killing 25,000 people out of the 30,000 inhabitant of Tämaliu. This atrocious action was the spark which started the war, since the Magistarius retaliated by a formal declaration where his leaders deemed the Heirs "Traitors, monsters and pawns of the Elves" and the culture of the natives was forbidden, all who would abide by its customs would be considered spies for the Heirs and executed as such. Both the action of the Heirs and the reaction of the Magistarius stirred a period of agitation among the citizens of the former colonies, when allegiance shifted and families broke apart. However, it was the Dragons, with their moderate positions who suffered the most, since only a third of their members remained with Akayama while the others joined the Magistarius or the Heirs. Because of this, the Dragons didn't have a great role in the first Brethren War. This war lasted for ten years, during which cities were sacked, families were slaughtered and death and illness haunted the colonies once more. During this time, the horrors of war led more and more recruit to the Dragons who seeked to bring back prosperity for everyone. The war ended when Thama Motobaro died during the Siege of Märajan, which was possible because the Dragons destroyed an army of the Magistarius who seeked to kill everyone in the countrysides. However, the son of Motobaro, Thama Yoritaro (8 years old at that time) swore that he would see "the rotten remnants of Täjara and the traitors who sold themselves to the Elves dead", which augured dark times in the future. The Second Brethren War : This war began 24 years after the end of the first (54 years after the independence from Täjara) when some Dragons led by the son of Akayama Sunsuke, Akayama Daisuke, launched a vicious attack toward the Magistarius, poisoning the water supply of the little coastal city of Magara and besieged it. The city of Magara was the most southerly city of the Magistarius and suffered an horrific siege where the inhabitants had to drink the blood of their pets, their elders and then their babies to survive while waiting for a an army of the Magistarius who never came, after six months of horror, the city surrendered and Akayama Daisuke claimed it as his own, renaming it Akaryu (the Red dragon). However, Daisuke never took advantages of his bloody-soaked city, for an inhabitant killed him during the feast, organized by his follower to celebrate the surrender of the town, when he was supposed to swear loyalty to him. Still, Akaryu remained in the hand of the Dragons during all the following Brethren Wars and was one of the first steps leading to the destruction of the Magistarius during the third Brethren War. If said Magistarius couldn't save Magara, it was because the Dragons led by Akayama Daisuke and the Heirs (under the command of Thama Yoritaro) had broke a deal to strike the Magistarius on two front at the same time, and an army of the Heirs forced the Magistarius to fight them in the North. However, the warriors of the Heirs were finally crushed after eight months of war and bloody campaign, allowing the army of the Magistarius to fight head on against the Dragons during a seven years long war, where jungle burned, cities were sacked and prisoners executed. This war ended when the Heirs began to be active again in the north, still lead by Thama Yoritaro and after the death of Akayama Sunsuke and the ascent in power of Akayama Naji, the second son of Sunsuke and little brother of the infamous Daisuke, among the Dragon, and the death of Mahajara. When this war ended, the peace between the three factions lasted 125 years, but each faction was more than willing to "reclaim" what was "rightfully" her : the territories of the two other factions. However, while it wasn't obvious at that time, the Dragons already had more chance to claim the control of all the former colonies, because they used Akaryu as a commercial tool with their allies the Wind Elves : smugglers and mercenaries from the Windlands came to help the humans and sold them weapons and armour of greater quality. Some elves settled in Akaryu, forming an Elven Quarter (Chiku Yōsei), the oldest still existing in what is now the Kingdom of Thama. The Third Brethren War and the Fall of the Magistarius : 186 years after the defeat of Täjara, began the Third Brethren War. The leaders at that time were Akayama Tarada (six years old), Thama Setsuna (21 years old) the last of the "Thama" family among the Heirs, after than a plague epidemic stroke the lands of the Heirs, and Placeholder the third who had usurped the control of the Magistarius after a Coup d’État. This war was the longest of the six Brethren Wars, lasting 101 years long, and was most famous for two reasons : the ousting of Thama Setsuna at the age of 31 by a warlord of the Heirs, and the Fall of the Magistarius. During the ten first years of this war, ignited by Thama Setsuna to reclaim what she claimed was the "Kingdom of the Thama". While during the first two years, the Heirs dominated, the armies of the Magistarius finally managed to broke the back of the northern armies, while the Dragons launched strikes after strikes on holding of both factions. While Setsuna was a genius in term of intrigues and the greatest beauty of her time (statuesque, very tall, curvy and with a skin as white as the snow), she lacked the knowledge to lead a war, and some among the Heirs began to think that their greatest general, Teratomi Sagara, was more fitted to rule than Setsuna, her husband and their two weak twin daughters. That's why, during winter of the tenth year of the third war, Teratomi and his followers ousted Setsuna, killing both her husband and children, while she barely managed to flee. Teratomi believed that Setsuna and the few who remained with her weren't a danger for himself, however he underestimated her, and Akayama Tarada (at that time 16 years old). The young leader of the Dragons contacted Thama Setsuna and offered her revenge and power : she would see Teratomi dead and her children would rule... if she married Tarada. Setsuna, whose mind hadn't been weakened but only sharpened by her betreyal accepted gladly. This wedding weakened Teratomi and the heirs when a fifth of his armies and cities sided with Setsuna, leading to the capture and slow death of Teratomi during a raid to reclaim one of the former cities of the Heirs in the desert. It is said that the wedding between Setsuna and Tarada was happy and that she gave birth to no less than eleven children, all strong of mind an body. Meanwhile, the Magistarius didn't rest on its laurels : after the Coup d'Etat, it's new leader had waged a total war against both the Dragons and the Heirs and during thirty years, his armies had the upper hand, even if they never managed to destroy one of the other factions. However, when he died, assassinated by another would-be dictator of the Magistarius, this faction broken in half, between the High Magiocracy under the command of the new dictator and the True Magistarius under the command of the son of the former leader. This division lasted during the remaining 71 years of the Third Brethren War, leading to the fall of the Magistarius when neither remnants of this faction could defeat the Heirs and Dragons who harassed them. The High Magiocracy was destroyed by the Dragons two years prior the end of the war, and his leader was beheaded, but its population spared, his customs, religion and culture (those of Täjara) was preserved but subtly transformed with the passing of time in a more syncretic culture which exist today. Two years later, the Ture Magistarius was defeated by the Heirs, who tried to kill everyone.Refugees fled to the lands of the Dragons, which made of Akaryu a very large city and the de facto capital of the would be Kingdom of Thama. The Last Brethren War : This last war among Thaman began sixty years before the anniversary of the 500 hundreds years of the independance from Täjara and lasted during the whole period. Contrary to the other Brethren Wars, this one wasn't filled with has much atrocities, since the Heirs didn't have the strenght to conquer the cities of the Dragons and that said Dragons wished to absorb the Heirs to get back their knowledge of the old civilization that was almost lost when Täjara colonized the eastern fringe of Yaleka. Nevertheless, it was a relentless campaign , with thousands of death in the few battlefields, but the Dragons always made prisoners and realised them in exchange of lore and lost knowledge, for their leader Akayama Yoritomo was conscious that such bargains would grant him credence among a portion of the Heir's population. He even added to this campaign the public announcements that he wished only to see the "Land of the Thama" united in peace, into their very own civilization, which brought to him the moderates among the Heirs. It was however an arduous campaign and it was only the grand-son of Akayama Yoritomo, Yoridoshi, who ended the Era of Infighting and created the Kingdom of Thama, crowing himself Shoku no Ryu. The birth of a Kingdom : Recent history : Culture : Under construction. Appearance : Under construction. Notable Thaman : Under Construction. Category: Groups Category: Nations